Question: Ashley is a farmer. She plants $4$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $8$ beans. How many beans did Ashley plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of beans that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $4\text{ rows of beans} \times 8\text{ beans per row}$ $4\text{ rows of beans} \times 8\text{ beans per row} = 32$ beans